Talk:WM/Ystävä Character Sheet
Some Standard Attacks :All of the below only apply to the original Ystava concept which involved a Mystic Knight. Unless otherwise noted, all the below attack options have been "normalized" for SM 0 foes so SM of the target can be added/subtracted as if Mrugnak was SM 0. ;Butchery Used for slowing down/penalizing foes with good defenses. Good set-up for Goblin Splitter. * Free action: spend 1 FP on Crippling Blow to stun, effective skill 16. * Free action: spend 1 FP on Penetrating Blow to halve DR, effective skill 15. * Attack action: Icebiter Cutting Swing to the Torso, Deceptive Attack for -3 to defense, -1 SM, +1 for Weapon Focus, -6 for DA: Effective skill 14. * 3d6+7 cutting damage (usually vs halved DR), and roll vs HT - 1/2 penetrating damage (before wounding multiplier) or be Stunned. Roll vs HT - same penalty to recover. Against DR 6, averages 14.5 penetrating damage and -7 to Stun roll, 21-23 injury, and a probable Knockdown and Stunning roll with no special modifier. :Variations: Skip Penetrating Blow if lightly armored, or use at -5 for no FP for what-the-hell. :If there's not much in the way of enemy reinforcements nearby, instead make a Committed Attack: Icebiter Impaling Swing to the Torso instead of Cutting for +2 to hit and an additional -2/1 DA. Same net to hit roll, -4 to foes defenses and -2 to Mrugnak's Dodge Against DR 6 with Penetrating Blow, this averages 12.5 penetration and -6 to Stun roll, 25-26 injury, and a probable Knockdown and Stunning roll with no special modifier. Also gets Stuck (p. 405). Technically, although a Ready and uncontested ST roll (no defense) to repeat half the injury isn't "stuck" so much as annoying since Mrugnak has already sacrificed Parry with the weapon at this point. ;Hack and Slash * Free action: Penetrating Strike with no FP, -5 FP: cost effective skill 10 * Attack Action: Rapid Strike Feint and Icebiter Cutting Swing to the Torso, effective skill 17 Feint (Skill 20, +1 Weapon Focus, -6 Rapid Strike), effective skill 16 attack (Skill 20, -1 SM, +1 Weapon Focus, -6 Rapid Strike). * 3d6+7 cutting damage (possibly vs halved DR). ;Goblin Splitter Used for clearing out humanoid goons with unexceptional defenses one-by-one. Also useful on stunned or otherwise disabled/penalized foes. * Free action: Penetrating Strike with no FP, -5 FP: cost effective skill 10 * Attack action: Icebiter Cutting Swing to the Skull of a SM 0 opponent DA for -1 to defense, -7 Skull, +4 technique, -1 SM, +1 for Weapon Focus, -2 for DA: effective skill 15 * 3d6+7 cutting damage (possibly vs halved DR), x4 wounding multiplier instead of 1.5 for penetrating damage to Brain, -10 to Stunning/Knockdown roll. Assuming DR 2 for skull and DR 6 for a helmet, does an average of 54 injury if Penetrating Strike works, 38 if it doesn't. * Vs high DR or HP opponents, spend the FP on Penetrating Strike to greatly improve chance of DR halving. ;Killing Floor Used for clearing out groups of minions or lower-durability foes en-masse. * Wade into group of minions on previous turn(s). * Free action: Spend one FP and perform Shockwave, effective skill 15. * If successful at Shockwave, Defensive Attack action, for +1 to Parry: Drive Icebiter's butt into the earth, make an Icebiter Impaling Swing against no target to erupt in a multitude of ghostly shards; +1 for Weapon Bond, no relevant SM modifier: effective skill 21. No risk of getting Stuck. * 3d6+2 impaling explosion to the torso hit location on each target, centered on Mrugnak but does not harm him. Damage extends out 6 yards from Mrugnak. Targets may Dodge and Drop (p. 377) :Variation: Instead of wading into minions, Project Blow and Shockwave, spending 1 FP on each, skill 15 on each, and make a standard Attack instead of Defensive Attack. Note the 10 second cooldown on Project Blow. Takes normal range penalties on the Attack, do 3d6+5 impaling explosion instead. --Bruno 16:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Book-keeping for post-Nov 15 session ;Point Retcon: Nudge Navigation skill down 1 level. points Buy 1 point Climbing skill because what the hell. 1 Buy 1 point Stealth, then grimace at the effective skill of 10-ish. 1 Buy 1 point Survival (Swamp and other muddy nasty places). 1 Buy 1 point Sacrificial Parry perk. Net 0 point change ;Earned Points: Upgraded destiny by 4 points. 4 +1 to Brawling 4 put 1 point in Fast Draw: Stone 1 net 10 point change ;Equipment Retcon Medium Shield transmogrifies into Heater Shield (Still Fine, Spiked, DB2, SM+1, $380) for a new weight of 19 5/8 lbs. ;Current revised cash expenditures: $2000 - 1 share of the house $300 - 1 week of house cost-of-living for SM +1. $320 - 1.5 gallons of good fruit wine (apricot by preference) (Counts as Living Large x2 - it's easier to keep your morale up if you're carrying the little luxuries of home). $240 - Replace the expended minor healing potion with two Gems of Healing $2250 - 1× Fine Elven Mail Horn-covers Special Order, with integrated spiky horn caps (Fine; Elven; Oversized; DR 4*; 17.25 lb) $9 - 1 days worth of (Hungry Man sized) Cheap rations, because they really DO taste better. Cold roast mutton with basil? A tureen of stew? Who knows! $50 - 20 yards of 3/4" heavy rope, for hauling Ystava out of pits. $5 - 10 foot pole, for poking swamps with suspicion. $140 - Second Agility Potion, mental note to drink the damn things more often. $5314 Net cost change (so far). Leaves 1936 from treasure.